1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sealing assembly for sealing between processing modules, and more particularly, a sealing assembly providing a seal between MESC modules in the fabrication of semiconductor wafers.
2. Description of Related Art
Known sealing device for creating a seal against pressure or vacuum between flanges includes using O-rings partially fitted within a groove. The O-ring may deform under stress and partially fill a groove to provide a seal between flanges.
Commonly in sealing devices, O-rings become worn or damaged over time from the pressure exerted on them, and compression of the O-ring exerted from flanges. Typically the O-rings may be replaced yearly or at other more frequent intervals. O-rings may be used between a DLCM module (Dual-Loadlock Cassette Module) and a SPEED (Simultaneous Profile Enhancement by Etch and Deposition) module or other similar processing modules or units. The O-ring may be located in a dovetail groove on the DLCM. Replacing damaged O-ring seals between the DLCM and SPEED modules commonly requires extensive procedures for undocking and re-docking the speed module from the DLCM.
More particularly, attached equipment to the modules must be disconnected and/or turned off before moving the equipment. The modules themselves are undocked and manipulated to typically create a 2-3 inch opening between the modules. The opposite procedure must be employed to re-dock and test the modules, calibrate equipment, and perform any additional tests. Any accessory equipment must also be reconnected, and tested. The opening created between the modules must be adequate to allow sufficient access to the O-ring which is to be replaced, and also must be sufficient to allow a new O-ring to be positioned between the modules before re-docking the modules.
Specifically, undocking can include disconnecting gas lines, physically moving the module, reassembling the modules, reconnecting the gas line, recalibration, qualification, and testing of the docked SPEED module after reassembly. System down time can also be significant while executing these procedures.
Considerably large processing modules, as the preferred SPEED and DLCM modules, are not particularly mobile and do not lend themselves easily to physical manipulation. More specifically, the structures which houses each of the modules must be urged and manipulated to create a space for replacing the O-ring seal. Thus, the undocking procedure of the modules may include preparation of the facilities, preparing a gas source and gas lines, disengaging the modules and separating them to remove the O-ring seal. After replacing the O-ring seal, the modules gas lines and any other equipment needs to be reengaged, and test procedures performed.
Consequently, a disadvantage of current methods is the extensive procedures needed when replacing the O-ring which affects other equipment and includes site and equipment preparation, skilled handling of all the equipment involved, and considerable down time when replacing the O-ring seal. Another disadvantage of known devices and methods for replacing the O-ring seal is that the opening between the modules disrupts the considerably sized processing modules and their related support structure, as well as, other equipment when producing the typical 2-3 inch opening, and if a larger opening is needed, the disadvantages increase proportionally. Thus, the larger the opening between the modules, the more undesirable because of the effect on other equipment, complexity of preparation, procedures, and testing thereafter.
Therefore, significant movement of processing modules or units such as SPEED and DLCM modules has many disadvantages. Further, known devices and methods for replacing O-ring seals to do not address nor resolve the problems, or provide a solution to the disadvantages. Therefore, a need exists for a sealing device which will resolve the problems and disadvantages known in the prior art.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sealing assembly which results in easier seal replacement between processing modules.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sealing assembly which carries an O-ring seal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sealing assembly which results in increased efficiency when replacing seals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sealing assembly which minimizes the opening needed between processing modules when replacing a sealing member.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a sealing assembly which provides a gas and liquid tight seal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sealing assembly which is efficiently assembled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sealing assembly which allows compression and expansion of an O-ring sealing member without damaging the O-ring sealing member.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a more efficient method for replacing a sealing member.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method which minimizes the opening needed between processing modules when replacing a sealing member.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The above and other objects and advantages, which will be apparent to one of skill in the art, are achieved in the present invention which is directed to, in a first aspect, a sealing assembly for sealing retractable opposing planar surfaces of processing modules each having sealable cavities for the fabrication of semiconductor wafers. A removable O-ring, which may include an elastomeric material, is coupled to the sealing assembly and positioned along a receiving surface of the sealing assembly such that the O-ring is contiguously exposed and adapted to receive at least one planar surface of the processing modules. At least one lifting tab is attached to an upper portion of the sealing assembly such that the lifting tab is graspable to removably position the sealing assembly between the opposing planar surfaces of the processing modules thereby providing a seal.
In a related aspect the present invention provides a lifting tab extending outwardly at about a 90xc2x0 angle from a plane defined by the receiving surface of the sealing assembly.
In another related aspect the present invention includes an alignment element being adapted to couple to at least one processing module such that the sealing assembly is horizontally and vertically positioned in relation to the processing modules.
In yet another related aspect the present invention the sealing assembly further includes an outer frame defining a substantially central opening and an inner frame being adapted to be concentrically positioned within the central opening of the outer frame. The O-ring is adapted to fit about a circumference of the inner frame, and the O-ring is juxtapositioned between the concentrically positioned inner and outer frames such that the O-ring removably couples the inner and outer frames.
In a further related aspect the present invention includes the concentrically positioned inner and outer frames defining a channel therebetween adapted for removable receiving the O-ring. The inner frame includes an outer edge having a recessed portion complementarily receiving an inwardly protruding portion along an inner edge of the outer frame, and where compressing the O-ring expands the O-ring into the channel. The inner frame may have a thickness dimension which is greater than a thickness dimension of the outer frame, and a planar surface of the inner frame complimentarily contacts the planar surfaces of the processing modules.
In another related aspect the present invention the opposing surfaces of the processing modules defining an opening therebetween and the removable sealing assembly is adapted to fit into the opening between the opposing planar surfaces of the processing modules. The opposing surfaces of the modules are movable towards one another coupling the O-ring between the opposing planar surfaces, thereby providing a seal between the opposing planar surfaces of the processing modules.
In another aspect the present invention provides a sealing assembly for sealing retractable opposing planar surfaces of processing modules each having sealable cavities for the fabrication of semiconductor wafers. An outer frame defines a substantially central opening and an inner frame is adapted to be concentrically positioned within the central opening of the outer frame. The outer frame may include lifting tabs attached to an upper portion of the outer frame such that the lifting tabs are graspable to removably position the sealing assembly between the opposing planar surfaces of the processing modules thereby providing a seal. The lifting tabs may extend outwardly at about a 90xc2x0 angle from a plane defined by the sealing assembly and parallel to the opposing planar surfaces. An O-ring, which may include an elastomeric material, is adapted to fit about a circumference of the inner frame. The O-ring is juxtapositioned between the concentrically positioned inner and outer frames such that the O-ring removably couples the inner and outer frames.
In a related aspect the present invention provides concentrically positioned inner and outer frames defining a channel therebetween adapted for removable receiving the O-ring. The inner frame includes an outer edge having a recessed portion complementarily receiving an inwardly protruding portion positioned along an inner edge of the outer frame, and compressing the O-ring expands the O-ring into the channel. The inner frame may include a thickness dimension which is greater than a thickness dimension of the outer frame, and a planar surface of the inner frame complimentarily contacts the planar surfaces of the processing modules.
In another related aspect the present invention the opposing surfaces of the processing modules define an opening therebetween which may be less than about 0.25 inches, and even less than about 0.1 inches. The removable sealing assembly is adapted to fit into the opening between the opposing planar surfaces of the processing modules. The opposing surfaces of the modules are retractably movable towards one another thereby coupling the O-ring between the opposing planar surfaces to provide a seal between the opposing planar surfaces of the processing modules.
In yet another related aspect the present invention provides that the outer frame defines a concave shaped groove adapted for receiving the O-ring.
In a further related aspect the present invention includes an alignment element being adapted to couple to at least one processing module such that the sealing assembly is horizontally and vertically positioned in relation to the processing modules.
A further aspect of the present invention provides a method of replacing an O-ring seal from between retractable opposing planar surfaces of processing modules having sealable cavities for use in the fabrication of semiconductor wafers. The sealing assembly has a removable O-ring seated within the sealing assembly. The O-ring is contiguously exposed along a receiving surface of the sealing assembly, and the sealing assembly is positioned between and coupled to the opposing planar surfaces of the processing modules when in a closed position. The opposing planar surfaces of the processing modules move away from each other into an open position such that the opposing surfaces define an opening for removing the sealing assembly from between the opposing planar surfaces. The opening defined by the opposing planar surfaces may be less than about 0.25 inches, and may also be less than about 0.1 inches. The sealing assembly is removed using a lifting tab attached to an upper portion of the sealing assembly and the O-ring is replaced and seated within the sealing assembly. The sealing assembly is mounted between the opposing planar surfaces of the processing modules. The opposing surfaces are moved towards one another into the closed position such that the opposing planar surfaces of the processing modules couple with the O-ring thereby providing a seal between the opposing surfaces.